Traditional but Original: OC quiz
Pick 10 Ocs. They can also be your friends, famous people, neighbors, or videogame characters, anyone BUT you. GO!! Uhhh traditional order on this one. Maybe switch up the end. 1) Savali 2) Marrz 3) Caligula 4) Vale 5) Guy 6) Spencer 7) Gallagher 8) Olwin 9) Rose 10) Wilton Done? Let's start the quiz!! XD 1) 1(Savali) and 9(Caius) are trapped in a room with no food and water except for a twinkie. Who will eat it? Probably Savali in some vain attempt to feel full. He'd become hungry first. 2) 2(Marrz) and 7(Gallagher) are having an affair. What does 10(Wilton) have to say about that? Wilton: That guy with the cat ears, and the silent weirdo are banging each other?...And I work with these people why? 3) 4(Vale) and 6(Spencer) are secretly in love, and 5(Guy) finds out. Who will he/she tell first? Vale: Hello dear father *pinning Spencer down* Spencer: GAH, GUY! HELP! It's not what I look like I swear, just save me! Guy: OH NO NO NO NO IT'S YOU AGAIN! Whe-where did I place my salt? Vale: I took it and hid it. I garuntee you won't be able to find it. Now...how about a three way? Spencer and Guy: NO! Vale is a crazy sonovabitch...I love her. 4) It's 8(Olwin)'s birthday. Where is the party held, and who will he/she invite? Olwin would perfer to be alone but I'm sure Guy and Spencer would probably drop by. Guy: Erm hello? Olwin: OH HI GUYS! Arma was just singing happy birthday to me. She's so sweet. Spencer: Very nice to hear. We just decided to drop by and say happy birthday so umm...Happy birthday. Olwin: THANK YOU SO MUCH. Here why don't you join me? Spencer: That's very kind, but we really- Olwin: Please? Guy: We really can't. Olwin: *frowns* Pleeeaaase? Guy: *sighs* Fine. And then they get dragged into some freak tea party or something. 5) 1(Savali) and 2(Marrz)'s personalities are switched. OMG, what's gonna happen?? Marrz: SAVALI~ *huggles Savali* Savali: GAH MARRZ! Get off of me, Y-YOU'RE CRUSHING ME! Marrz: But you're so warm and soft. Savali: I don't care GET OFF! 6) 7(Gallagher) is eating his/her favorite food, and 3(Caligula) snatches it from them. What does 7(Gallagher) have to say about it? Caligula: Hmm what is this? *snatches tuna* Gallagher: H-HEY I was-I was eating that. Caligula: *sniffs* Egh smells disgusting. Gallagher: Can I please have it back now? Caligula: No *throws it out a window* Gallagher: :iconwh-plz: 7) 10(Wilton) invites 3(Caligula) to go skinny dipping. What happens? Caligula: *just chillin in the water* Wilton: Hello there my weird white haired college. Caligula: *startled* GAH!? What the hell do you want? Wilton: I just felt like swimming here, is that wrong? Caligula: As long as you don't pester me, all is fine. Wilton: I'm surprised you haven't already killed me. I know I would have if I was you. Caligula: I got strict orders from Savali not to. Wilton: ...Oh. 8) 5(Guy) is arrested and has to do community service at a children's day care. Can he/she survive? YEP Because he's a priest. He's been around plenty of children. 9) Everyone is having a great time at a party but suddenly a whale crashes through the house. Their reaction? Savali: GAAAAAH MARRZ SAVE ME! *clings to Marrz* Marrz: It's just a whale, stop freaking out, and get off. Caligula: *stabs whale*...This thing is thick. Vale: How did it get here? I mean the ocean is far away isn't it? Guy: HUH? God, is this a message?...What does this mean? Spencer: ...I-I don't know what to say. Gallagher: OH MY GOODNESS...*sniffs* It smells delicious. Olwin: OHH LOOK ARMA, A WHALE! You love the ocean don't you? I bet you like whales. Rose: I think-I think my heart just stopped for a second. What just happened? Wilton: WHAT THE HELL? Does this happen often!? STOP ACTING SO CASUAL. IT'S A FUCKING WHALE IN YOUR HOUSE! 10) 1(Savali) invites 8(Olwin) to go ballroom dancing. What happens? The have an awesome time, but Olwin eventually runs off because she would rather dance with Arma. Seriously, if she wasn't dead and if she didn't hate Savali, THEY WOULD BE GREAT FRIENDS. 11) 4(Vale) and 9(Rose) are at the zoo. What is 9(Roes)'s favorite animal and when 4(Vale) is trapped in the gator pit, will 9(Rose) save him/her? Rose animals that come from the east and such. Asain elephantes, tigers, stuff like that. I'm pretty sure she would like the tigers. Vale: Umm Rose? Rose: Yes? Vale: Can you get help please? My dress is getting wet. Rose: Uhh...sure. Vale: Thank you. *kicks an alligator away* 12) 5(Guy) is in love with Spongebob. What does 1(Savali) have to say about that? Savali: A priest likes a talking sponge that doesn't even exist, what? 13) 10(Wilton) is having an affair with 3(Caligula)'s mom. What is 3(Caligula)'s reaction? Caligula: I don't know my mother. Wilton: So this wouldn't piss you off either? Caligula: Even if I knew her, no. Wilton: I can't get you to hurt me can I? Caligula: Do you have a death wish? Wilton: Not really, but I do enjoy annoying you. Caligula: ... 14) 2(Marrz) walks in a jewelry store and gets arrested for stealing. Will 9(Rose) bail him/her out? Rose: Who? 15) 7(Gallagher) becomes a huge Big Time Rush fan, what is their favorite song and what does everyone else have to say about that? Don't know anything about the band so SKIP. 16) 3(Caligula) gets into rap music and becomes a famous rapper. 10(Wilton)'s reaction? Wilton: This music is trash. Caligula: Will you leave me alone already? Wilton: No no never, I find the fact that you can't harm me highly amusing. Caligula: Why don't you go shoot up some herion or something? Wilton: Hush you, besides I already have. 17) Everyone is going cayaking! What happens? They couldn't because cayaking doesn't exsist. I'm being a wise ass I know. 18) If 4(Vale) had to choose a vacation spot, where would it be and who would he/she bring? Somewhere Germany, and she'd take Savali and Caligula. 19) 9(Rose) and 6(Spencer) are at a gay bar. Is 6(Spencer) "turned on?" Why is a monkey head growing out of 3(Caligula)'s ass? Spencer: What are we doing here?! Rose: Well you told me you didn't care much for women at all, so I thought you might care more for the underground. Spencer: I don't care about sex at all! Rose: You sure? Spencer: YES! Caligula: ...The hell? 20) 2(Marrz) gives 8(Olwin) HPV. What does 1(Savali) have to say about that? Savali: YOU BEDDED OLWIN? WHY OLWIN I SHOULD, wait...YOU BEDDED MY GRANDDAUGHTER, I SHOULD...I should...I DON'T KNOW WHO TO BE ANGRY AT *runs off and locks himself in his room* Marrz: ... Olwin: ...... Marrz: Where did he get that idea? Olwin: I don't know. I love my dear Arma too much to ever be with you. Marrz: ... 21) 9(Rose) and 2(Marrz) switch bodies. What happens? GOOD QUESTION. They don't know each other for quiet awhile. 22) Everyone is going to an anime con. Who do they cosplay as? Savali-Sailor moon (Sailor Moon) Marrz-Itachi (Naruto) Caligula-Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji) Vale-Revy (Black Lagoon) Guy-Liam (Pandora Hearts) Spencer-Edward (FMA) Gallagher-L (Death Note) Olwin-Vespa (FLCL) Rose-Tohru (Fruit Basket) Wilton-Byakuya (Bleach) Coming up with one for Olwin was hell sdkfklsmdflm 23) 10(Wilton) gets a haircut. What does everyone have to say about that? THEY ALL HATE IT. Except Gallagher. he would just "dislike" it. 24) 7(Gallagher) walks in on 3(Caligula) and 4(Vale) having sex. What is their reaction? Vale: *panting* Wh-who is it? Caligula: DO YOU MIND? Gallagher: GAH I'M SORRY! *leaves and slams the door shut*...That was horrible. 25) 10(Wilton) sets up 6(Spencer) and 2(Marrz) on a blind date. What is their reaction? Spencer: YOU! Marrz: YOU! *chases Spencer* Spencer: AHHHH *runs* Wilton: See? Didn't I say this would be fun? 26) 1(Savali) suddenly dies of a heart attack. What happens at 1(Savali)'s funeral? Vale cries. Spencer, Guy, Olwin, and Rose dance. Marrz doesn't go but he would be really sad. 27) 5(Guy) loses his/her virginity to a dog. What does 6(Spencer), 8(Olwin), and 10(Wilton) have to say about that? Spencer: *snickers* That's both humoring and distrubing, I'm sorry. Olwin: ...You mean a dog was- Guy: THAT'S NOT TRUE! It was just on my leg. Spencer: Awww you killed the question. Wilton: I was about to say that's not something you should be proud about. Oh well, might as well kill you now that I'm here. 28) Everyone is outside your house, drunk and holding signs that say "We <3 (your name)." What do you say about that? Me: ...Yep, they're definately plastered. 29) The quiz is over! What does everyone have to say nefore they leave? Fin